


Yu-Gi-Oh AU World Oneshots

by rmorningstar21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: Welcome to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, in a modern clustered setting where all the versions of the characters exist.  Redemption, strange verses, and even a little abridged is touched on in this.  In each one-shot, both Reader and (Character(s)) are 18+, typically specified in the one-shot itself.  Typically, these are present in a college setting, or after college.Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh DM world, which is trademarked by Kazuki Takahashi. The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Reader, Marik Ishtar/Reader, Thief King Bakura/Reader, Yami Bakura/Reader, Yami Marik/Reader, Yami Yuugi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Welcome To YuGiOh AU

Welcome To The World Of YuGiOh AU

Most stories (unless specified in notes) will go by the following rules:

  1. Everyone has their own body. This may syphon all the way down to the Egyptian Versions, because personally who wouldn't want to meet modern, sexy Egyptian Priest Seto, or Bandit King Bakura? 

  2. Everyone is in the same time. I may do some group ones, so this is something I especially need to specify. If Jaden Yuki, Zane Trusedale, and Yusei Fudo are in the same fic, that is why. 

  3. Everything in here SHOULD be x Reader. If I have a few underlying pairings, I'll warn at the beginning of the fic. I personally love thiefshipping, puppyshipping, and so much more. I repeat that I have not decided whether or not to hint at any of this. Regardless, the main theme will be the x Reader.

  4. Everyone, for legality sake, will be between 18-25 (despite Mokuba, Rebecca...I don't see myself writing for Mokuba, nor writing Rebecca into anything.) Noah (if I do write him into anything) will be Seto Kaiba's age.

  5. Smut will be avoided, at least in the beginning of this. If this changes, I will warn before the fics containing it.

  6. Jobs for this will depend on the fic (if even necessary to mention). Seto is staying as a business owner. I think Atem is going to stay Egyptian Royalty. 

  7. The corresponding bodies (aka - Yami Bakura, Bandit King Bakura, Ryou) will be related in one way or another. Example: Ryou and Yami as brothers, Bandit King as cousin. I'm sure plenty of people have done this type of AU. 

  8. Duel Monsters existing may vary. This is an AU, and the point of being able to write this is not as child soldiers. Everyone in YuGiOh seriously deserves a happy, fluffy life. Will all of these be "fluffy"? Hell, no. I love writing angst too much, but it will be more modern situation angst than end of the world angst.

  9. Drinking, adult situations, and possible violence will be in here as well. Not in every fic, but definitely in some. 

  10. Reader will either be Fem or Unspecified. I will try to lean more towards unspecified, but some will specifically be Fem. Maybe with time I'll get into the mindset of making some Male Reader fics (I may honestly be more concerned about screwing Male Reader fics up than anything).

  11. I was going to stop these rules at 10, but now I'm suddenly thinking 12. These one shots will be one shots. If I get a little too into one or another, I may create a part 2 or 3. If anything gets longer, it will be moved to its own story.

  12. Any song fics will be specified. "Loosely based" will just be mentioned. Something that goes along with a song will have the lyrics in the fic, preferably in italics. I post everything from my phone currently, so if mobile posting starts having an issue with italics, I will have to figure out a different method. When I borrow a computer, I can also fix and reupload these. Please bare with me.

I think I have everything more than covered. Most of these will be male characters, but I may shove Ishizu or something into here as well. (Maybe a few others - I love Ishizu as one of the only females off the top of my head). This will likely be a little heavy in Yami Bakura/Bandit King, but other characters I plan to write for span from Seto Kaiba, Yami Yugi, Marik, Duke, Joey, Mahad, Zane Trusedale (GX), Chazz (GX), Yusei Fudo, and so very much more. I don't have an expansive knowledge of GX, and I have very little knowledge of 5D's. Honestly, I mainly know Yusei from Bonds Beyond Time. I'm up for character suggestions, but not currently taking specific requests. 

Check out my tumblr for updates (@rmorningstar21). I also draw some of my favorite Yaoi YuGiOh ships, characters, etc on there. I cross-post most of my fanfics/oneshots between here and my Wattpad. 


	2. Admirer (Yami Bakura x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a college AU with shy fem reader and Yami Bakura.

Y/N chuckled along with her friends, surrounded by the supposed  _ dweebs _ of Domino College. Her y/e/c eyes were fixated on her shorter friend, Yuugi Moto, while Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, and Yami Yuugi practically surrounded the young woman. From afar, deep brown eyes watched this group, particularly the woman in the center. 

"So, do you have a date to the dance, Y/N-kun?" The shorter of the two Moto's asked, his lilac eyes large as they stared upon the girl. 

She blushed deeply, before quickly shaking her head. Her y/h/c hair danced as she shook her head, before perfectly framing her face once more. "N-no, I don't think I'm going to the dance," she said with a gentle laugh. "I have a lot of homework to finish up for Psych 101 anyways, and you know, any other random excuse I can come up with." 

"Yeah, Y/N-kun is afraid of dances," Tristan teased, ruffling the woman's hair. 

She could not help but glare at the man, before quickly fixing her y/h/c locks that had been mussed. "I'm not afraid of them," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and puffing out her cheeks. 

"She's just too good to go stag with the group, nyeh," Joey chimed in. 

Pursing her lips, she said in irritation, "Could you all not analyze me?" Letting out a deep sigh, she could feel her cheeks heating up at even the idea of the dance. "I just- I have better things to focus on besides mushy stuff like that." 

Tea smirked knowingly at Y/N and placed a comforting hand on her back. "Ignore them," she said with a chuckle. "You don't have to go if you're not up for it." 

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me," Y/N said, tightening her grip upon her books in her hand. "This nerd needs to get to class." Waving to her friends, Y/N shuffled off quickly to her next class. 

As she left for her class, the conversation seemed to stay with her gone. Though the looming brown eyes watched her as a hawk until she was out of sight, the eavesdropping the same man was doing stayed with the group that she left. The brown eyed man was about to shuffle off to class himself, until he heard the woman in question's name brought up once more. 

"Why won't Y/N just take a night off of studying?" The brooklyn accented blonde said in an exhausted tone. 

"She already has the highest GPA this college has even seen," the taller Moto chimed in. "Though I respect her dedication." 

"You idiots don't get it, do you?" Tea chimed in with aggravation. 

"Get what?" Tristan chimed in with confusion laced in his tone. 

Pursing her lips, Tea pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment. Letting out a sigh, she continued. "She's got a thing for someone," she said plainly. "Just lay the heck off of her." 

*** 

It was Y/N's turn to admire the white haired, brown haired boy from afar, a frown apparent on her features.  _ Why can't I just talk to him? _ She thought in irritation as her eyes followed him through the cafeteria.  _ Come on, Y/N, just a simple 'hey, how are you? You're so freaking hot, and I've been watching you since the semester started. Please date me.' Ugh, why am I so lame! _

Lost in thought, she realized that the person she was staring at seemed to disappear from her vision. Feeling a hand upon her shoulder, tapping gently, she practically jumped from her seat, anxiety rising in her body. Glancing backwards to the source of the hand upon her, she could not conjure words. No excuses came to her mind, and her y/e/c eyes simply stared at the white haired male. 

"Y/N, right?" He said with a gentle smirk against his features. 

She simply nodded, not trusting her mouth to open and spill useless, embarrassing information. On the other hand, her cheeks lit up with blush almost immediately, half from embarrassment. The young woman could not help but allow her heart to race as their gazes did not part. 

"You know, you're cute when you blush," he teased, not even asking before sitting beside her. "I've seen you around, in a few of my classes actually."  _ And in the hallways, and when I follow you,  _ he thought almost sinisterly to himself. 

She had to force herself to say words by this point, and as she opened her mouth to speak, she could have slapped herself for the stutter that ensued. "Y-yeah, Physics and Calculus," she said shyly. "What's your major, anyways?"  _ Oh my Ra, lame. Why can't I just say it? _

He shrugged, though his smirk stayed apparent upon his lips. "General studies while I figure out what I want, I guess," he said in almost a bored tone.  _ I didn't break my cover to talk about school,  _ he thought to himself in aggravation. "Do you think I haven't seen you?" His tone went from bored to amused in almost an instant, his smirk growing with his words. Deep brown eyes waited for a reaction, studying her carefully. 

As her deep crimson cheeks gave her away, she realized she was not going to be able to talk herself out of this. It was not like she was discreet as she practically stared at the white haired male. For that matter, how many times she had managed to get lost in thought as she was staring at him, it was likely that she had been caught more than a couple times. She chuckled awkwardly, saying, "A-ah, sorry. I-um," trying to get some sort of explanation out. 

He leaned in close to her, his Cheshire smirk clear against his lips, dripping into his tone. "You don't need to be so shy with me," he practically purred at her. 

Her heart was racing, mouth drying from anxiety as her eyes moved from his deep brown eyes to his lips. She hated being so shy, and being called out for it was even worse. Yet with her cheeks burning crimson, she was the studious bookworm with the bad boy less than an inch away from her lips. If he had not come up to her, maybe she wouldn't be thinking such dastardly thoughts. His light scent of cologne burned into memory in her nostrils, and was nearly intoxicating. 

There was no denying that the white haired man was devious, and even more so handsome. Why she was so infatuated with a man she had never said a word to was beyond her. With the inability to formulate words, her actions were nearly regrettable. Leaning forward less than an inch, she captured the man's surprisingly supple lips. 

Closing the gap, the bad boy that had initially egged Y/N on was now frozen in his spot, feeling her soft lips against his own. Why he had not just attempted to talk to her sooner was beyond him, and yet now he could taste the sweet flavor of the woman's lips. After a moment, as he felt her pulling back away, he captured her lips quickly. 

His own pale cheeks had the slightest blush upon them, though neither were able to admire one another's face until they were finally out of breath, touching foreheads as they caught it. "Not nearly as shy as I thought, are you, love?" He chuckled out as he caught his breath, his lips clearly forming a smirk. Despite his smirk and tough demeanor, his deep brown eyes were almost soft as they admired the woman. 

Y/N was shocked of her own actions towards the man, but could not help sheepishly smiling in reply. Mentally chiding herself for her own shyness, as she had just sucked the man's face off for the last few minutes, she sighed. "Very, actually," she corrected hastily. 

"It's cute," he said with a devious chuckle. "I would like for you to accompany me to the dance, Y/N." 

"I would enjoy that very much, Bakura," she replied softly, though her cheeks red of crimson blush. 

He could not help himself, stealing another quick kiss from the shy woman's lips before departing, leaving her a blushing mess. Smiling excitedly to herself, she could still feel her heart racing as the man practically disappeared into the shadows.  _ I guess I'll be going to the dance after all, _ she thought to herself, before rising to her feet to find her only female friend. 


	3. Mega Ultra Chicken (Melvin x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to apologize ahead of time for this Abridged series crack. I tried to make this funny, and I hope I accomplished that with encompassing some sexually paired Melvin x Reader. 
> 
> No Yu-Gi-Oh characters were harmed in the making of this fic, and this fic is based off of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, parodying the duel of Mai Valentine and Melvin. 
> 
> Obvious warning of smut, crack, and my genuine questioning of why the hell I wrote this.

You could not help but let out an aggravated huff as you heard that you would be up for a duel next, the likeliness of the perverted Melvin sending your soul to eternal damnation was pretty high. Trying to ignore some incredibly sexist comment from Pharaoh as you took your spot, you awaited your opponent upon the stage. The chilled wind made your nipples practically pop through your leather y/f/c shirt, and you could see the idiot patrol you called your friends staring. 

"Y/N!" Pharaoh cried out. 

You glanced over, though you could not help but feel the discomfort inside of you growing. What you should have done was wear a jacket, or a cute cape like Melvin had, but of course you had no time to go change. "What, Pharaoh?" You squeaked out, your lips clearly a frown. 

"Just wanted to tell you that all of us can see your nipples," he said casually in his deep tone, his deep lilac eyes not leaving you. 

Letting out a huff, you rolled your eyes. "I think that's the least of my concerns right now, but thanks," you replied with tight lips. "And here comes American psycho now." 

"What's up, whore biscuit?" Melvin chimed out, his lips forming a smirk as his crazed eyes glanced over at you. 

Feigning confidence, you allowed your lips to match his smirk. "Waiting for you to get your sexy institutionalizable ass up here to face you in a children's card game," you said in a nonchalant tone. "Oh, did I say that out loud? Oops."

If your eyes were not deceiving you, you could swear you saw a small bit of blush press against his cheeks as he moved to his part of the field. "Confidence, eh?" He said as he stood in front of you. "I like that." 

As he set his first card down, summoning a children's card game monster and ending his turn. His smirk did not falter as he stared at you, and the stare that he had sent a shiver down your spine. While he waited for you to take your own turn, you saw his crazy lavender eyes drinking in your figure quite obviously. 

After you took your turn, you flipped your hair back sexually before saying, "No shadow game, darling?" 

"Why would you push for the crazy magical land?!" You heard Tristan exclaim in his barney voice. 

"I mean, really, do you want to get yourself killed?" The Pharaoh chimed in with disbelief clear in his tone. "Are you freaking stupid?" 

You chuckled, smirk still apparent upon your lips. "I mean, I expect that 4Kids isn't going to let that happen," you said as you took your next turn. "I just am kind of floored that we aren't playing around in shadow land. Am I not enough of a main character for brink of death scenarios?" 

The duel continued, Melvin giving you a clear run for your money as you worked on countering him in the same way. Melvin had yet to turn it into a shadow game, and you were beginning to think you were not enough of a main character for Melvin to want to kill you. In attempt to make yourself more of a main character, you increased your chirping banter. 

"So, Melvin, what else can that Millennium Rod of yours do?" You said with a hint of sultry undertones, your lips still thoroughly stretched into a smirk. 

"Are you seriously hitting on the bad guy?" the Pharaoh exclaimed in disbelief. "Slave, stop!" 

"Sexy alter ego, shush," Tea chimed in quickly. "As a fanfiction writer, this highly improbable situation has to happen."

"When you lose to me, whore biscuit, you'll find out," Melvin said with sinister undertones. 

"What if I win, though?" You said, using the card that Mai used in the AU of abridged to get his Mega Ultra Chicken Card. "Am I allowed to wager some sort of fun subplot out of this?" 

Gasps could be heard from each person watching you summoning the Mega Ultra Chicken, a loud bit if lightening ripping through the sky. Seto Kaiba likely had his own hard on as he was awaiting the Egyptian God Card being summoned. The chorus of gasps almost dulled the noise of the god card summoning. 

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Melvin said with a sinister laugh. 

"I did," you replied smugly, before saying, "Arise, Chicken, Arise!" Letting out a maniacal laugh, you continued. "Mega Ultra Chicken!" 

Melvin's jaw practically dropped as he watched the God Card aid you on your side of the field. "How do you know Egyptian?!" Melvin said in shock, trying to hide his shock. "You're not even a main character, or Egyptian!" 

"Oops, my secret is out," you teased with a smirk. "I paid attention in class." 

"Nerd with breasts!" Tristan exclaimed. 

"Now, American Psycho, you have a choice here," you said with a smirk as you stared down the crazed man. "Either you A, get beaten by a side character that doesn't even belong here, or B, I allow you passage if you'll agree to some terms."

"Is Y/N seriously playing the villain card now?" Pharaoh exclaimed in shock. 

"I think she's just making sure this show goes on the way it's supposed to," Tea chimed in. 

"What are your terms, whore biscuit?" Melvin said, his smirk returning to his lips. 

"For one, you're going to start using my name, Melvin," you said with an eye roll. 

"Fine, wh-Y/N," Melvin replied, his smirk wavering as he spoke. "And?" 

"We're going to make 4Kids cry," you said with a sickening smirk. "No complaining, though, since you'll get your fun." 

"She's totally playing the villain card," Pharaoh exclaimed. 

"Why doesn't she just attack him and win?" Seto Kaiba chimed in. "She could make herself a main character with that god card!" 

You placed your hand upon your deck, announcing your surrender. Proceeding to walk to the main floor, you were barraged by questions from the group, causing you to laugh. As soon as Melvin was in sight, you moved over to his side. 

"I'll be getting my main character status either way," you said in a sinister tone. "Now to go make my dreams a reality." 

"I thought everyone had sleep sex with Seto Kaiba," Joey chimed in with his brooklyn accent. 

"Wait, what?" Kaiba said, overhearing Joey's comment. 

Shamelessly, you grabbed Melvin's hand, saying, "Not me. Now, let's go kill some people-I mean have sex." 

"How about both?" Melvin replied smirking, squeezing your hand gently. 

You could not help the blush that fluttered onto your face as you moved to kiss the taller man's cheek. "A man after my own heart," you said sweetly. 

"You missed," he chided in a sinister tone, before spinning you roughly into his arms, claiming your lips with his own. He held you by your ass, pulling you into him with passion. Using his incredibly long tongue, he slid it against your bottom lip, before claiming access inside of your mouth. 

Receiving a light moan emitted from your own mouth, he squeezed your ass more, his cock hardening through his pants. Your arms wrapped around his neck as your leg wrapped around his waist. Grinding against one another, he moved you so you were held up by your ass. 

"What the fuck is this?" Kaiba exclaimed with a scowl apparent in his voice. 

"Why can't I look away?" Tristan and Tea said simultaneously, before giving each other a shocked look. 

Melvin moved his mouth to your neck, sliding his long tongue against your sweet spot before proceeding to bite you roughly. As he did, moans erupted from your throat, blush clear against your face. He clearly moved as you felt the metal of the dueling stands against your back, his hips gyrating against you roughly. 

"Why are you dweebs still watching this?!" Kaiba exclaimed uncomfortably, though his own icy blue eyes were fixated upon the scene just as much as the others. 

Taking his millennium rod's blade, he cut your leather shirt right off of you, laughing sinisterly as he allowed your tits free. Feeling himself uncomfortably hard in his pants, his lips curled into more of a smirk as he glanced at the moaning mess in front of him, admiring your now free tits. After enjoying the view, he said, "You will bow before me now, Y/N." 

Getting down onto your knees, you unzipped the psychotic man's pants. Allowing his cock to spring free, you admired it for a moment before licking up the shaft. Beginning to bob your mouth up and down upon the man's hardened length, you received absolutely sinful grunts from Melvin. 

"Wait, Melvin's a guy?!" Pharaoh exclaimed in shock. "Isn't Marik a chick?" 

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Marik's a guy," Joey said in an uncomfortable tone. 

"That's crazy!" The Pharaoh replied.

"Could you two just shut up and enjoy the show?" Tea snapped quickly. 

"Should we even be watching this?" Joey chimed in. 

"Don't worry, the author is losing brain cells writing this crap," Pharaoh replied with a shrug. "This is just a crazy filler episode." 

"Then why are they still screwing in front of us?" Kaiba chimed in. 

"And now a word from our sponsors!" Tristan said in his barney voice before everything went to black, before Noah showed up on the screen. 

"4Kids is cancelling this episode," Noah said simply, before everything went to black once more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. They Catch You Singing (Preference Intro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book may have some preferences here and there. This one I was originally going to do as one page, but when my first preference popped out at around 1,000 words minus lyrics, I realized this will be a concept that will span for a few oneshots. I'm going to try and hit the main guys, same AU rules as this book states in the beginning.

Since the group had been through high school, no one really saw each other as much as preferred. For some of you, that was not a horrible thing. It was not like Yami Yugi got along a great deal with Malik, nor were Malik and Yami Bakura incredibly fond of Tea's friendship speeches. On top of it all, Seto Kaiba was always particularly cold with the group, unlike his little brother who was always a little too trusting. 

Having all of them under your roof was shocking to say the least, but no one could truly say no to you when you suggested a little get together. Some of them thought it was wonderful to see the others, while a few acted relatively distant in that aspect. Regardless of how they were acting, though, you always seemed to be able to get them all to get along for a little while. 

After deciding that you all would be going out to the club, the girls had commandeered one of your bathrooms to get ready in together. You hadn't minded, but when you announced to the boys that you were heading to the other one to shower, you completely forgot the towel you had in your hand before they showed up. It was an embarrassing thought, especially since you couldn't just ask one of the girls to grab it for you.

What you had not known was that someone had pointed out that you left it, and (your choice) quickly suggested he would innocently bring it to you. 


	5. Catches You Singing In Shower: Yami Yugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to start with Yami Yugi. Why? Why not, I guess. He always seems to be my first go to when it comes to choices. 
> 
> The song you're singing in this is The Front Porch Step - Private Fears In Public Places. 
> 
> It's a fun song, and feel free to look it up while you read this. This is for Fem! Reader, but honestly isn't overly pushy on gender. There is maybe one mention throughout.

The tricolored haired man blushed at the idea of bringing it to you, and yet, he was not going to risk allowing someone else to bring it out. Tucking it carefully in his hands, he informed the guys that he would be right back before making his way down the hallway. As he made his way down, door in sight, the faint sound of an angel filled his eardrums. 

Wordlessly, he moved closer to the door, to get a better listen. He cracked the door the slightest bit, trying not to risk any sort of possibility of you hearing his presence, let alone of you stopping. 

_ So cold is the wind it blows your hair _

_ So warm is your touch upon my skin _

_ How tired am I of being scared? _

_ But how awake am I now that I know you're here? _

As he listened to your voice, he leaned against the door frame, his deep lilac eyes closed as he absorbed your words. While he listened to the passion you poured into each and every word, he could not help but wonder what the song meant to you. It was clearly a love song, but who could have stolen such an angel's heart? 

_ 'Cause I'd rather fight with you than laugh with another _

_ I'd rather freeze in your arms than be warm under covers _

_ And I'd let you hit me before I'd ever let you hit the floor _

_ And I'd rather choke than to breathe in your absence _

_ I'd rather feel your wrath than feel another's passion _

_ And I'd rather die on the day that I give you a kiss _

_ Than spend the rest of my life knowing I never did _

It was true that the two of you had been through so much together. He wondered if this is what he truly thought of the two of you. Though the two of you had not fought often over the years, he got to wondering if you could ever feel the same about him as he did you. The tricolored haired man's heart swelled at the thought. 

  
  


_ So just hold me and tell me that I'm everything you need _

_ Tell me that that lonely little heart of yours _

_ That I've been dying for ain't out of reach _

_ So if you're looking for some proof that there's a heart inside of me _

_ Then lace your fingers between mine and you will see it start to leak _

_ And I know you're not a crutch but I can hold you when I stand _

_ 'Cause I am living for your touch but I would die to be your (wo)man _

As the song continued on, he genuinely wondered about if it could have been for him that you sang. The two of you had known each other forever, and within that time, he never saw you with another. There was occasional talk from Joey and Tristan, but he never knew if it was merely talk. No one acted upon anything, but what if he had? 

_ Let me look into your eyes like I am searching for your soul _

_ Wrap my arms around your waist like it is dying from the cold _

_ Run my fingers through your hair like they are water from the drain _

_ Press my lips against your back like they could take away its pain _

Yami Yugi noticed the heat simply growing in his cheeks as he listened to you sing. Analyzing each and every word that slipped past your perfectly pouted lips made his mind play a slideshow of what-ifs. Each what-if caused his heart to swell, and if you actually felt that way, he did not want to wait until the next get together to have you as his. 

_ And to give you everything there is nothing I won't do _

_ Dump my heart into a blender just to pour it out to you _

By this point, Yami Yugi knew he could not just continue to stand outside of the bathroom listening to your angelic voice. The water ceased, and you would be doing something foolish just to get the towel that was still tucked into his hands. Swallowing hard, he brought his hand up to the slightly cracked door, knocking gently. 

"Y/N," he called out softly. "I'll keep my eyes closed and toss your towel in. You seemed to have forgotten it." 

"Yami Yugi?" You asked in a soft, semi surprised tone. "You're a lifesaver. I was dreading having to go grab it myself. Thank you, handsome." 

Since his eyes were closed when he tossed the towel in for you, he had not seen the layer of crimson blush that covered your face. You couldn't believe that you had just called your best friend and long term crush handsome to his face. Swallowing hard, you hoped that maybe he had not even caught it. 

Retrieving the towel, you quickly got yourself dressed. The girls had to have already been ready by this point anyhow, so you hastily opened the door. As you did, though, you did not expect to be met with deep lilac eyes practically an inch away from your face. 

"I-uh," he said, his confidence faltering for a moment as his cheeks heated up, "heard you singing, Y/N." 

"You uh what?" You said, blinking in disbelief, your heart pounding in your chest. 

Yami Yugi took your confusion as an opportunity to press his surprisingly soft lips against your own. The kiss was brief, yet passionate all at the same time, and you seemed to have melted into his arms as you did. It was unclear as to when his arms slipped around your waist, nor when either of you closed your eyes. Once they opened back up, separated, you swore your grin was probably the geekiest thing ever. 

"Before everyone goes their separate ways again, I wanted you to know that I've loved you for the longest time," he said softly, his hand reaching up to remove a stray strand of y/h/c hair from your face. "If you don't feel the same, it's fine, but I wanted you to know." 

"I love you as well, you know," you said thoughtfully, pulling him closer with your arms around the tri colored haired man's neck. "I was just too shy in high school, and then everyone went their separate ways." 

He pulled you into another kiss, this time slow and sensual as the two of you melted into one another. The two of you knew you couldn't keep everyone waiting for too long, but after this night, it was definitely overdue to make up for lost time. Needless to say, the two of you would be spending a lot more time together once more, the way you should have been years prior. 


	6. Cruel World (Joey Wheeler x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Joey slips away from his friends after high school, and general badness ensues. Trigger warnings of violence, blood, and death of NPC.

"Y-you're bleeding," your voice barely registered as a whisper, eyes wide as you simply stared. How could you register anything as you were watching the blood drip down the blonde boy's forehead, completely registering the cold expression that pressed against his facial features. Those soft brown eyes that you once adored were stoically staring back at you, and your mouth dried. 

Despite his stoic state, despite the blood running down his face, his arm reached out towards you. In the musty stench of the real world, you were the only beacon of light, and yet the recoil of your body showed otherwise. The chill of the rain poured on the two of you, caught without words to utter. Tensions grew between the fog of the particularly dense night air. 

The one thing that had not changed of the blonde that stood in front of you was his soft brooklyn accent, which you noted as he spat his words coldly at you. "You're afraid 'a me," he said, more venomous than the boy intended. His lips dropped even further into a frown, your actions speaking louder than any set of words could convey. 

Biting your lip uncomfortably, you could feel your y/e/c eyes already filling to the brim with tears. Pushing them back as well as you were able, you sucked in a shaky breath. "You've changed," you murmured, your voice harsher than you expected. The knife had already been pressed into his skin with those words, though, and you knew there was no coming back from it. Your words fell like an acid rain upon his skin, growing from barely a whisper to a volume of true frustration. "What happened to you, Joey? You never asked for help from our friends. We were there for you, and you just pushed everyone away! Now you're out here on the streets doing who knows what, alone." 

"You could'a been killed if it wasn't for me," he spat back, his words chilling your core as he spoke. 

Your heart tightened at his words, a grimace clear against your features. A few stray tears had made their way down your face, though your eyes had already averted from his. They fixated upon the body that lay limp, not far from the two of you. Swallowing hard, you pushed your pride away to the far corner of your mind.  _ There are more important things right now,  _ you reminded yourself. 

Without words, no answer to the man's truth, you moved your body over to the grotesque guest the two of you had. They were uninvited, burly and cruel. Your eyes were practically lifeless as you stared at the handiwork that Joey had done upon the man, though the smallest part of you could thank him for protecting you.  _ He didn't need to go this far, though,  _ you thought as you reached to sling the corpse over your shoulder. This was not an easy feat, struggling to stand under the weight of the burly man's rigamortis. 

Once the body had suddenly become lighter, you realized the blonde was helping despite the strife. Silently, the two of you snuck the body to your trunk, throwing it inside with haste. Taking a spare blanket you stored within your trunk, you covered the bloody mess that now resided there. The pungent smell of blood and onslaught of decay filled your nostrils as you made quick work of covering the corpse, closing the trunk quietly. 

"Ya act like ya did this before," he commented in a whisper as he slid uninvited into the passenger seat. The comment was meant to sting, a needle jabbing into your spine in the form of the man's harsh words. His lips were still curled into a grimace, his stoic brown eyes avoiding glancing at your bloodied figure. 

Letting out a simple huff, you started the car. You cringed at the sound of the passenger door closing behind him, showing that the blonde planned to join you for your cryptic journey. Eyes fixated upon the road, you swallowed hard. "That's none of your concern," you said simply, your tone harsh. 

The roar of the engine was all that filled your ears for the journey, the passenger deciding it best to leave sleeping dogs lie.  _ He has to be in there somewhere,  _ you thought to yourself as you continued to drive.  _ Or maybe I'll never get him back. Why would I even want him back after tonight? _

Disposing of the body upon the pier three towns away from Domino was the easiest part of the journey. The two of you made haste with the body, dumping it after tying some heavy materials to it. Though the ties would not hold long, they would hold long enough for decay to leave the crime unsolved. 

The entire time that the two of you did the dirtiest deed together, you could feel your heart ripping more and more. Occasional glances had proven that the man would not look your way, while your own mind shattered the silence, questioning your desire for him to look your way. Loving bonds were broken, loved ones cast aside, and yet your naivete showed that you had the tiniest ounce of hope. 

When the two of you were entering Domino together again, you allowed it to slip past your mouth. "You may need stitches," you said in a hard tone, though there was a minuscule trace of concern laced into your words. You may have desired not to care, but with your organs battling for control over your actions, it was slipping through the cracks. 

"Then drop me outside 'a da hospital," he replied simply, his brown eyes fixed upon the world outside of your musty, death smelling car. 

A sigh pouted your lips. "We just dumped a body, you idiot," you replied harshly, though your mind did not seem to care how cold you were being. "You're getting patched at my apartment." 

"Y/N-," he started in protest. 

Stopping and shutting off the car, you turned a harsh look at the man. "No, shut up," you spat. "You're coming up those stairs. I don't care where you go afterwards, but I'm patching you up." 

No matter how much he wanted to protest, he was getting dizzy from blood loss, and did as you said. He followed you up the stairs, not even turning his eyes to take in the view of your apartment. The scent of blood and death caused the two of you to reek, and staring at the floor was at least allowing him to block that out. 

You had to move him physically with your touch, guiding him to the couch to lie down. Mentally, you noted the fact that you would likely have to burn the cushions after this excursion, before you went to your bathroom to fetch the medical kit. Sitting down upon your shoddy coffee table, you started with a disinfectant. 

His chapped lips uttered curses as you disinfected the area that would need to be patched up on his forehead. Staring down at the blonde haired man, you worked in a tidy way, though you could not help feeling your heart aching. "I have sterilization, but I don't have anything to numb it," you muttered as you got the needle ready. Your y/e/c eyes glanced over at the table you were sitting at, grabbing a leather piece from it and handing it to the blonde. "Bite down on this."

Without question, Joey grabbed the leather from your hand and did as you said, much to your relief. Muffled screams filled your ears, dulled by the leather inside of his mouth. Though you could make out a few of his profanities, your main focus was upon stitching the man's wound. 

As you were sure he could not focus upon your words, you spoke your mind as you stitched him up. "I understand your homelife wasn't great, Joey," you muttered during the first stitch. "We all knew, and that's why we tried to be there for you. Everyone cared about you. I even loved you, Joey, but I guess that was never enough for you." By the third stitch, you forced yourself to stop talking, the threat of tears making it harder to stitch the man in front of you. 

What you had not known was as you were speaking, Joey could faintly hear your words. Despite everything the cold world had done to the Joey you once knew, the inner Joey could not help the pain he was feeling due to your words. Even when he tried to block out the thought that someone cared, your harsh voice was sincere. 

As you were getting up, tight lipped as your gaze moved from the man, a sigh forced your lips to part again. Swallowing hard, you forced yourself to be strong, simply stating, "All patched up. If you want to shower, I probably still have your spare clothes around here somewhere."  _ You never came back for them, after all, _ you thought to yourself. 

The dizzied man pushed himself off of your couch carefully, every movement precise as he attempted to recover from the work you did. After all, Joey may have allowed the outside world to get to him, but he wasn't an animal. Corpse stench filled his nostrils to the point that he wanted to gag. 

"I'll go find your clothes and a towel," you muttered out as you saw him make his way to your bathroom. It took you merely a few moments to grab his clothes, though you stood in your hallway simply staring at the fabric in your hands, pursing your lips. Letting out an exhausted sigh, you furrowed your brows, wondering,  _ Why did I have to fall for him? _

Realizing taking too long or taking too little time were both risky situations, you forced yourself out of your thoughts to grab a towel from your hallway closet. Making your way to your bathroom, you opened it merely a crack to push the messy bundle of cloth inside. It didn't take long after to see the wet haired blonde emerge from your bathroom, finally put back together. 

"It's all yours," he stated, his voice cracking a bit as he spoke. 

You thought nothing of it, as you desperately wished to rid yourself of the stench of death that you wore. It took you moments to flip on the hot water, derobe, and start scrubbing. Hastily, you scrubbed each and every inch of yourself twice, just to make sure the smell was truly gone. 

Once you got out of the shower, part of you was surprised to see that the blonde had not left your apartment yet. He had apparently found a blanket to place over the couch, and was sprawled out lazily upon it. Everything about Joey read of exhaustion, though in his clean state, eyes peacefully closed, a smile made it's way to your lips. 

You made your way over to him, figuring that he had already fallen asleep. Moving his hair gently, you checked on the handiwork you did. While he was so close, so peaceful, you couldn't help stroking your hand down to his cheek. Your touch was so gentle, like a feather moving down his face. With a small bit of blush, you forced yourself to move away. 

As you were moving, he managed to catch your arm. With one questioning glance back at the blonde, you saw a glimmer of that old Joey Wheeler inside of those brown eyes. His lips were still pouted downward in a frown, but his voice was a soft plea. "Stay," he said, though it was more of a request than anything. 

Your heart melted at that one word, his touch like fire upon your skin. Pursing your lips, you swallowed hard before nodding. Following his grasp, you moved to lie beside him on your small couch. Wrapping your arms around him, you allowed your body to relax. 

"I never knew ya felt that way, Y/N," he said barely above a whisper, his hot breath warming your face as he spoke. "And I can't take anything back. I just want'cha to know, I love you, too." 

Those words would not fix everything, and he knew it as much as you did. His words mustered a warmth in your heart, though. Just maybe there was a glimmer of hope through all the bad. 


	7. Flashbacks and Fluff (Malik x Reader)

_ The first time that you encountered the crazed haired Egyptian man, you thought he was merely toying with you. In your mind, he spoke with a smirk pressed against his lips. "I have admired you through his weak eyes, Y/N," he spoke in a deep tone, a crazed look in his eyes as he drew closer to you in your own mindspace, a hand outstretched to touch your face. "I want you as my Queen, and I will get what I desire."  _

_ Everyone has a flight or fight response embedded deep in their minds, and in situations such as this, common sense allowed you to accept the touch of a madman. Common sense pushed you to not flinch as the man's face drew closer to you, though the back of your mind simply screamed for you to run. In your own mindspace, though, where would there even be to run?  _

_ Fear was apparent in your y/e/c eyes as you dared not look away from his own wild lavender ones. You could feel your heartbeat racing in your chest as you stared into those eyes, waiting for some sort of danger to become of you. With no knowledge of what he would be capable of in your own mind, the possibilities reeled through your mind endlessly. Everything you heard of this dark version of Marik was pure hearsay, though the wild eyes and sinister laughter seemed to support any discomforting theories. _

_ "Why do you want me?" You asked in a whisper, thinking maybe you could talk your way out of the invasion. Each word was clearly forced, paired with a slight stutter. "I'm no one special, let alone someone to be called Queen of anything."  _

_ Though it was your mindspace, you could still feel his hot breath against his lips. You could still feel the touch upon your skin where the man's hand caressed your cheekbone. His touch was surprisingly gentle against your cheek, cupping it with tenderness as his thumb caressed you. Everything felt so tangible, including the unhinged man that invaded your own mind.  _

_ "You are radiant like the Egyptian sunrise, Y/N," he spoke in praise, with a hint of demand behind his words. "I never want to hear you speak down upon yourself, my Queen." _

_ Maybe the first time you met Malik, you had gone mad yourself. The lunatic's words warmed you, even causing your cheeks to redden with blush. Though you never went along with his plan, you could not help but feel a softness towards the man.  _

_ "What may I call you?" You asked him curiously, your eyes never leaving his crazed lavender ones.  _

_ He chuckled sinisterly, licking his lips with his long tongue, before saying, "You may call me Malik." Though he teased the idea of pressing his lips against your own in that moment, he had not wanted to make his first kiss with you in your own mental world. Instead, shortly after his introduction, he left the world of your mind.  _

_ When his plan had failed, both him and his alter self were shown the err of their ways. No one was particularly comfortable around Malik, but he still deserved the second chance that Marik himself received. When everyone was given their own separate bodies, their own chances at life, Malik had been given the same grace.  _

You could not help but smile gently at your memory of your first true meeting of your semi-crazy boyfriend. Leaning back into his arms, you closed your y/e/c eyes and focused upon the pattern he traced into your arm as the two of you sat together. The smallest bit of blush filled your cheeks as you curled in close to him. 

"What's got you so happy?" He teased, causing you to open your eyes once more to glance back at him. His lavender eyes were sharp, yet softened at your gaze. Lips curling upward, he showed his amusement upon his smirk as he stared down upon you. 

"You," you replied with a soft chuckle, reaching a hand up to remove a stray strand of sandy blonde hair from his face. "You always make me happy, you know." 

He could not help himself as he dipped his face down to your level, pressing his lips firmly against your own. His kiss was dominant, yet your sandy haired Egyptian never ceased to amaze you with his tenderness. Pulling you close to him, the two of you relished the taste of one another's lips. Sliding his tongue against your bottom lip, he quickly gained access to your mouth, tracing through every inch of the inside of your mouth. 

You moved your arms around his neck, reaching your hands up to tangle into his long sandy locks as the two of you kissed. Pulled upon his lap by his arms, the two of you savored one another's warmth until the two of you needed to come up for air. As you caught your breath, you rested your forehead against his own, a touch of blush against your cheeks. 

"My Queen," he murmured with a smirk upon his face, holding you close to him. 

Your blush seemed to deepen at his words, no matter how often you heard those words slip from the Egyptian man's lips. Looking back at how terrifying Malik once was, you couldn't help wonder how he truly turned out to be as sweet as he was to you. Catching your own breath, you whispered, "My King." Moving one of your hands from his hair to move a stray sandy blonde lock from his face, your lips curled upward more. "I love you so." 

"I love you as well," he murmured, his smirk growing as he spoke. Despite the smirk upon his face, his lavender eyes were soft as they stared into your own. Connecting lips once more, the kiss was much more heated than prior, enjoying one another's lips until your head was spinning. 

Collapsing comfortably in his strong, slender arms, the two of you returned to your initial position comfortably. Leaned close together, the two of you enjoyed your comfortable silence. Though how far the two of you had come was shocking to your entire friend group, three years had passed where the two of you were still running strong. 

  
  



	8. Who's This? (Bandit King Bakura x Reader)

Your lips curled into a smile as you set down your morning coffee, your y/e/c eyes landing upon the tanned skin toddler running happily over to you. Kneeling upon the ground, you held your arms out to either side of you, beckoning the little girl into your arms. "Morning, sunshine," you said in a soft, sweet tone. 

As the toddler wrapped her own small arms around you, you closed your arms, picking her up and spinning her. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, you held the little girl in your arms, feeling her cuddling into you comfortably. "Morning, Mommy," she replied in a sleepy tone. 

Setting the little girl back down, you shuffled her hair before saying, "Are you gonna be a good girl for Mommy's friend today?"

"Who's coming to play?" The little tanned girl asked, her bluish eyes glancing up at you expectantly. 

You thought for a moment, your lips turning downward the slightest bit. As much as you wanted to tell the cute little girl the  _ truth _ , you had not told anyone the truth. Normally it was Tèa that would watch Y/D/N while you were at work, but unfortunately you had a week of lies ahead of you. 

"One of Mommy's high school friends," you replied warmly. "His name is Ryou, and he's very excited to play with you while Mommy works." 

"Yay!" She exclaimed vibrantly. "New friend!"

"And I better hear that you've been good," you warned, though a smile perked at the edges of your lips. "He promised to come over to play every day this week. If you're good by the end of the week, I have a surprise for you." 

Cheers erupted from the little girl's mouth, before your conversation with your daughter was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Glancing from your daughter to the door, you felt a little anxiety brimming in your chest. Pushing it down, you gently grabbed a tiny tanned hand before the two of you walked to greet your guest. 

Opening the door, you placed the largest smile you could muster. "Ryou!" You said happily. "I really appreciate this. Come on in." 

The fluffy white haired man walked inside, sending a smile your way. With how small your toddler was, the first thing he noticed was the moderately decored home you lived in. His brown eyes glanced all around, in awe. 

His awe was quickly cut short as Y/D/N announced her presence to him. "Hi, Mr. Ryou!" She exclaimed, barely able to pronounce his name. It was hard to stop yourself from giggling at the cute way that she had pronounced it, paired with the gentle blush upon his cheeks as he heard that he was  _ Mr. _ anything. 

"You can just call me Ryou," he said softly, kneeling down to your daughter's level. A large smile stretched across his face as he ruffled your little girl's pure white locks. As his brown eyes registered the little girl's aesthetic, he took a long blink, before glancing over at you. 

His behavior caused anxiety to rise in your chest once more, before you quickly said, "I'm going to be late for work. All instructions are listed on the fridge, as well as emergency contacts. If you need anything, call!" 

You grabbed your bag quickly, before planting a kiss upon your daughter's forehead once more. "Bye, Mommy!" She exclaimed sweetly, before immediately jumping over to Ryou and pulling him by the hand. "Let's go play!" 

***

Ir was not the first night that you returned from work, nor the second or third that anything had come up questioning who Y/D/N's father really was. As you went through a daily routine with Ryou and Y/D/N, you were actually sure that you were in the clear. Never did you expect to come home the fourth night to see a tanned skinned, relatively well-built man with fluffy white hair playing around with your daughter. 

Your whole face flushed in this moment, standing from the doorway as you watched the younger fluffy haired, pale skinned man accompanied by the tanned skinned one. Swallowing hard, you debated turning tail and standing outside to catch the breath that hitched in your throat. As much as you were dying to have your little sweetheart tell you welcome back, the way that your heart was tightening in your chest would have given you enough reason to wait just a little longer. 

As you were about to do just that, you realized you were standing in the doorway just a moment too long. Bluish purple eyes had already glanced over at you, a mix of emotions clear in the man's eyes. The knowing look behind those eyes dried your mouth, heart beating out of your chest. 

Before any of the adults could say a single word, though, an excited voice rang out, "Mommy!" Within moments, your little girl had already ran to you, wrapping her arms tightly around your legs, practically knocking you over. "Welcome home!" 

Despite the anxiety that was riddling your body, you could not help melting to the happy voice. Your y/e/c eyes glanced down upon your excited little girl, before you scooped her up into your arms. "Did you have fun, sunshine?" You asked her warmly after placing a kiss upon her forehead. 

She nodded excitedly, saying, "So much fun! Uncle Ry-you is so fun, and I never knew I had a daddy!" 

Your heart dropped into your stomach, and you tried your hardest to keep the smile upon your face. Though you knew you were in the wrong in your own respects, the fact that Ryou had gone behind your back to bring the man out  _ and  _ tell your little girl the relations made your blood boil. "I'm so glad you had fun. Let's get you to bed so I can have a conversation with your Uncle." 

The way you said Uncle was unnoticed by your little girl as you quickly went off to put her to bed, but Ryou caught the strain immediately. While you put her to bed, the two men shared a look before sitting back upon your couch. Thankfully, you had not even kept them waiting for five minutes, already changed out of your work clothes. 

Your lips tightened as your eyes landed upon the fair skinned boy. Closing them and letting out an aggravated sigh, you reached into your wallet. Pulling out the one hundred dollar bill, you walked up to the fair skinned boy and handed it out to him. 

He simply stared at the money, waiting for you to say anything about the situation. Ryou awaited your short temper from high school, the girl that freaked out when Yami Bakura told the group about her little crush on their tanned cousin. As he could remember your string of profanities like it was merely yesterday, he simply stared with large brown eyes, awaiting the worst. 

In an almost sickening sweet tone, you spat, "This is what I promised you for the week. I'm relieving you early, but a deal is a deal." 

Ryou cringed a little bit at your tone, before delicately taking the money from your hands. "A-are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. "You still have t-two more days without a s-sitter." 

"I'll take the days off," you spat back venomously. "Tèa will be back from NY by my next work day." 

"Don't take it out on him," a deep, commanding voice cut in. "You're the one that's been lying for almost four years." 

Your y/e/c eyes acidically glared to the tanned man sitting lazily upon your couch. "Don't you dare," you said, punctuating each word as you spoke. "How was I supposed to tell anyone, let alone you?" 

The Bandit King stood, to the point that he was practically towering over you. Maybe it had been the years that passed, but you actually forgot how much taller the handsome man was than yourself. "Maybe a phone call, or maybe an invite out, or fucking anything, Y/N," he replied harshly, his lips scowling at you. " _ Hey, Kura, so I'm pregnant  _ would have been a nice way to start." 

"Well, way too late for that," you spat back, crossing your arms against your chest as you marched his glare. "And you think you can jump the first fucking plane to show up, get her hopes up and leave her." As your words dripped acidically, you could feel tears welling in your y/e/c eyes. Your body shook, both of aggression and sadness all at the same time. 

A flash of hurt caught your attention in his bluish eyes, before you watched him visibly bite his lip. "I'm not leaving her," he said in a low tone, his fists clenched as he tried to harden his face again. "I didn't  _ want _ to fucking leave in the first place." 

"You jumped on the first plane out with Atem and Marik," you reminded him darkly. "You wanted to go live the goddamned high life." As you spoke, your voice began cracking, tears barely being held back as you tried to keep your anger higher than the pain you were feeling. 

His bluish eyes widened at your words, clearly studying your face as you spoke. In place of screaming, the tanned man pulled you harshly to his chest, his strong arms wrapped around you. "You know I loved you, right?" He said quietly, worried if he was any louder that he would allow his voice to break. "Thousands of miles apart, yet I couldn't erase you." 

You couldn't even help it as you melted into his arms, tears shaking you to the very core as you took refuge in his arms. Likely soaking his red hoodie, you allowed yourself to cry upon the same man that had left you in Japan four years prior. "K-kura…" you muttered out through your tears. 

The Bandit King simply allowed you to cry, stroking a strong hand through your soft y/h/c hair. Neither of you were wrong, and yet both of you were, all at the same time. After high school, everything had just blown out of proportion. You would have likely left Japan as well, and been a legal teen like the rest of them if things had not gone the way that they had. 

Once you had truly let it all out, your y/e/c eyes glanced back up at his bluish eyes. Your own eyes were riddled with the stray tears that had not been wiped onto his hoodie, slightly bloodshot. Your y/e/c eyes watched as the man's lips curled into a smirk, a strong hand removing stray hairs from your face gently. 

"Y/N/N," he cooed out softly. "You're still as beautiful and headstrong as ever." 

You felt blush rise in your cheeks, trying to glance away before a strong hand cupped your chin, thumb tracing your cheekbone. "I better still be the only one seeing the gentle Bandit King," you muttered, causing him to chuckle. 

"Well," he said, his smirk growing as he spoke. "There's one other, but she's also less than three foot tall." 

Sending him a playful glare, you rolled your eyes before pecking him softly on the cheek. "Good," you said softly, before curling up into him more. You watched as his cheeks filled the slightest bit with blush, before suddenly your lips were against his own slightly chapped ones. 

The kiss was not overly long, though passionate as the two of you enjoyed the feel of one another's lips against one another for the first time in years. It would have lasted longer if the two of you had not remembered the third party that was still present in your living room. Arms still tightly clamped around you, the two of you glanced over to the couch. 

Upon the couch lied a sleeping Ryou, his white hair mussed as he slept in a relatively uncomfortable position. Glancing between the two of you, he went to fix his cousin's sleeping posture, while you went to grab a spare blanket for the younger man. Tucking him in upon your couch, you reached for your tanned skinned man's strong hand, lacing his fingers with your own. 

"Come on, we should probably get to bed too," you said softly, before pulling him along to your room. 

He put up no fuss as the two of you made your way to your bed, crawling into bed together like the last four years had not even happened. Tonight, the two of you acted as if he never went to Egypt, simply relishing in one another's company once again. Though the morning would be bathed in explanation and compromise, tonight the two of you would be happy simply sleeping where you belonged. 


	9. Innocent Teasing (Atem x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know, in these everyone has their own body. This is a college AU, and I'm going to warn ahead of time that this is a shameless smut-fic. This one is with the Egyptian Pharaoh Atem in a college setting.

Atem was sure he was not simply imagining each teasing moment that Y/N would brush her body against him throughout the day, nor the bedroom eyes that the woman sent his way. The beginning of the day started off discreet, and yet as time passed, each lewd look caused his breath to hitch in his throat, heart beating wildly in his chest. As his deep lilac eyes could not stop staring upwards, this was no exception. 

His deep lilac eyes caught the slightest detail by this point, all the way down to the y/f/c panties that were clearly in the shape of a thong underneath Y/N's skirt. The young Pharaoh both cursed and thanked the culture of this modern era, with all their overly short skirts. Gazing and gaping at the sight before him, he had not even noticed immediately as his view had changed. 

"Atem?" Y/N called out innocently as she tilted her y/h/c framed face to the side, forcing her own visage to hide her amusement. 

As soon as the woman's voice rung out, Atem immediately shut his mouth, crimson blush staining his tanned skin. His lilac eyes shifted away from where they were staring, and he attempted to clear his throat. "Yes, Y/N?" He replied innocently, though his voice did lightly crack when he forced the woman's name from his lips. 

Y/N drew closer to the Pharaoh, a giggle escaping her lips as she moved a gentle hand to his face. This simple action forced his lilac eyes to meet her own y/e/c gaze as her lips curled upwards. Instead of simply admitting to her dastardly acts, though, she continued to play the innocent card. "You just seem a little distracted," she said softly, her voice unable to hide the small drips of lust that poured from her perfectly pouted lips. Pressing her body up closer to him, to the point that he could feel her chest against his own, she continued in a whisper. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"Y-you're teasing me, aren't you?" He finally snapped back, though he had to force the words to escape his lips. They almost sounded choked, barely above a whisper. He desperately attempted to hide the fact that he was in fact growing excited for about the twentieth time that day. 

Another giggle escaped her perfectly pouted lips, before her face leaned close enough for him to feel the hot breath against her own. "Am I?" She teased, her voice clearly showing enjoyment of his flustered state. "Or is it that you want me to tease you, my Pharaoh?" 

As soon as the sign of authority slipped from her tongue, he found himself immediately closing the gap between the two. After all, those small brushes that Y/N had been teasing him with all day had finally led him to his breaking point. A simple taste of those pouted lips against his own was not quite enough for him, though. 

Y/N smirked into the kiss as she reciprocated it, moving her hand from his face to place her arm around his neck. Wrapping her fingers up in his tricolored hair, she allowed her other hand to trail delicately down the man's side. This was simply another tease as she moved her hand back upwards to meet the other in his hair. 

Atem audibly groaned into the kiss, the sheer elation of the moment causing him to press uncomfortably against his own clothes at full capacity. This moment of exhale gave Y/N the opportunity to slip her tongue past the man's lips as she began to explore the sweet taste of his mouth as he moved his sun-kissed hands to grip her sides. Pulling Y/N by the lips, he pressed her hips firmly against her own. 

She could feel the bulge in his pants quite immediately as she locked hips with his own. Mentally, she also noted as he reached his breaking point he began getting more dominant as well, his own tongue battling her own before taking refuge in her own mouth, relishing in the taste. Audibly, a moan slipped from her own lips as she felt the Egyptian man taking control of the situation. 

With caution the two moved backwards, up until Y/N was pressed roughly against the wall, Atem giving very little breathing room with position. Merely separating lips to allow for fresh oxygen to immerse their lungs, Atem found himself already playing with the hem of Y/N's shirt. His forehead pressed against her own as lust-filled lilac eyes stared upon her, he whispered, "Shall we?" 

She chuckled softly as she began catching her breaths, her own lips curling upwards once more. "Please, my Pharaoh," she cooed up at him, before allowing the man to hastily remove the woman's shirt. As the chilled air assaulted her skin, her eyes begged for his touch once more. 

The delay in touch was simply in part of the Pharaoh removing his own shirt and tossing it messily on top of her own. As soon as that deed was completed, he growled out in lust, pressing his chest flush against her own. Skin to skin contact was something the Pharaoh himself relished in, and he was not sure how much more fore play he could even take before he was the one begging. 

"You're so sexy," he murmured as his lips captured her own plush ones once more, hands exploring her now exposed skin as he pressed against her. Each touch was delicate, clearly teasing the woman to her own edging desire. Even as he brought his own body back the slightest to capture the woman's soft breasts with both hands, flicking and toying with her nipples, each touch was meant to fuel the fire of desire. 

Moans erupted softly from the woman's throat, muffled only by the tanned Pharaoh's surprisingly soft lips. Her own hips gently grinded against his, teasing at his erected member to attempt to keep some sort of control in this situation. Unfortunately for her, as the man's lips moved down her jawline to her throat, any sort of dominance she could have salvaged lay waste with amplified moans. 

"A-ah, my Pharaoh," she moaned out softly, feeling herself practically melting under the Egyptian man's touch. 

As he heard the word drip from her lips once more, he could only think of how he wished for her to truly scream it for him. A smirk pressed upon his lips as his hands moved further south, one hand slipping underneath the woman's skirt. Slipping aside the small fabric was a simple task for skillful hands as he began rubbing teasingly slow circles. 

"You're already slick for me, my Queen," he praised as his lips slipped downward, kissing and nipping upon the woman's breasts as he slipped one of his slender fingers inside. One finger was quickly met with two, pumping in and out of her wetness incredibly slow to start. 

"M-my p-pharaoh!" She choked out through a series of amplified moans. 

His other hand slipped downward to his own pants, quickly ridding himself of the pesky fabric. He groaned in sheer relief as he felt the absence of the fabric, though even as he allowed his hard cock to spring free, he desperately desired relief. Deep lilac eyes raked down the moaning mess of a woman, lust clear in his gaze. "I'm sure you're ready for me, my Queen," he murmured in a sultry, lustful tone. 

"P-please, my Pharaoh," she moaned out, feeling as his fingers were quickly removed from her pussy. 

The Pharaoh brought his silk coated fingers up to his lips, licking them generously before smirking back at the woman's y/e/c eyes. Clearly, he noticed they were pleading for him, and yet she had not said the magic words. Teasingly, he moved his lips to her ear, hot breath tickling the shell of it as he spoke. "Tell me what you want, my Queen," he spoke in a deep, sultry voice. 

"P-please fuck me, my Pharaoh," she practically pleaded, her legs pressed together to get the slightest bit of friction as she awaited him. "I want your cock inside of me." 

Removing the woman's extra fabric with quick ease, he moved to grip his throbbing cock in his hand. With his other hands, he quickly pressed the woman's legs apart, a clearly satisfied smirk against his tanned features. Beginning by teasing her entrance with merely the tip, he relished in each mewl and moan that escaped her pouted lips. 

The first thrust of his hard cock inside her dripping pussy resulted in quite the noise from both parties. For Y/N, that result was a loud moan, while for Atem, he simply grunted loudly in pleasure. He could feel how tight Y/N was around his throbbing erection, and started off slowly with his thrusts. 

Each time he thrusted his cock inside of her, he felt a surge of pleasure that made him simply desire more. Using one hand on each side of her ass, he hoisted her upwards for a better angle before growing faster with each thrust. Lips recapturing her own reverently, the kiss was sloppy as each moan emitted from her mouth. 

Her own arms wrapped around his neck, securing herself in place as he entered her with momentum. Eyes shut tightly, the woman attempted to keep up with the kiss as her brain began to grow fuzzy. Heightening to her climax, she continued to moan for him, much louder as she was reaching closer. 

From all the teasing, the build up of his hardening cock, the Pharaoh desperately desired to release right into his Queen. Thrusts became more erratic as he was beginning to near his own end. Gripping tightly to her legs, he allowed himself to thrust deep inside of her as he felt his release. The tightening of her own walls around his hard cock simply milked the pleasure in the last few thrusts. 

Both panting and a little sweat covered, he took one last moment to press a chaste kiss against her lips. "I love you, my Queen," he murmured softly to her, his deep lilac eyes still hazy with his own ecstacy. For a moment, he simply gazed at Y/N, taking in her beauty in awe. 

Pulling her arms tightly around his neck, she allowed her slender fingers to brush through the Pharaoh's tri colored hair once more. "I love you as well, my Pharaoh," she murmured in reply, her lips curled upwards in a soft smile. "Though we should probably dress." 

He chuckled softly, sliding his now flaccid cock from the woman before sliding her down to her own feet. Quickly, he began gathering his own clothes, occasionally handing Y/N her own as he mistakenly retrieved them. "Well, I'm sure you will learn not to tease me in the library anymore," he teased with a gentle smirk atop his lips as he watched her messily fix her own clothes. 

"On the contrary, Atem, this gives me all the more reason," Y/N teased back with a wink as she pulled on the remainder of her clothing. Pressing a gentle kiss to his plush lips, she continued. "I'll go get fixed up and meet you in our next class." 

"I should likely do the same," he chuckled, a tint of blush against his features. 

  
  



End file.
